Délires de deux cerveaux a fonctionnement douteux
by Miss Vintage
Summary: Ou comme quoi quand deux cousines qui ne se sont pas vu depuis un bout de temps, ça donne lieu a des coktails assez...Surprenants, détonants, flippants, douteux...Enfin, bref, vous avez compris, quoi !
1. Prologue

**Hello everibody !**

**Je suis désolé pour les lectrices (et lecteurs ?) de « Petit caïd versus première de classe », mais disons que certains événements qui se sont produit dans ma ptite existence ont un peu « remis en question » l'écriture de cette fic. **

**Je ne l'abandonne pas, mais je n'envisage pas non plus de poster de chap dans l'immédiat. Encore désolé pour ce retard :/**

**Par contre, ayant vu Marlyse pendant les derniéres vacances, on s'est lancé un défis : écrire une sorte de drabbles avec des mots imposés et un pairing imposé. **

**Bref, je n'en dit pas plus, mais allez quand même jetez un coup d'oeil**

**(et peut être un review, qui sait ? ;) **


	2. DragoGinny

Chérie; Ginny/Draco

-Putain, Draco ! Vire tes pieds du sofa !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

-T'a laissé trainer tes boites à camembert sur le canapé, je te signale ! Et niveau odeur, merci !

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils en ricanant :

-Très glamour, ton expression, ma **chérie**.

Ginny lui décrocha un regard qui aurait glacé ce cher Voldy d'effroi :

-La ferme, Malfoy.

-Hé bien, Weasmoche, on est vexée ?

-Fait gaffe, Malfoy, dit la jeune femme en pointant sa baguette vers son fiancé, tu pourrais te retrouvais sérieusement handicapé dans un futur plus proche que tu ne le pense.

Draco se leva du canapé avec un sourire mauvais :

-Handicapé ? Dans quel genre, ma douce ?

-Dans le genre très embarrassant, si tu voit ce que je sous entends, répondit Ginny en rangeant le linge dans l'armoire d'un coup de baguette.

-Non, je ne voit absolument pas ce que sous entends une si jolie bouche, susurra Malfoy en s'approchant d'une démarche féline de sa fiancée.

-Dégage Malfoy, quand t'es trop prés de moi, j'arrive plus à réfléchir, s'exclama Ginny en poussant Draco et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine de leur petit appartement londonien, suivi par son petit ami qui s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte:

-Contente de t'entendre dire que je te trouble à ce point.

-Tu ne me trouble pas, tu me débecte, mon chou, rectifia Ginny en pausant brutalement le repas sur l'ilot central.

-Énervée, ma choupette ?

-A peine, Malfoy, à peine.

Draco ne pus s'empêcher de grimacer : quand le nom de famille était de rigueur, c'est que ça aller chauffer. Il s'assit donc sur un tabouret et attendit patiemment que l'orage éclate. Ce qui ne tarda pas:

-Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouvais, à cette «Candy» ?

-Absolument rien.

-Te fous pas de moi, Malfoy. Limite si tu bavais pas sur cette fausse rouquine.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Que tu bavais ?

-Non. Que c'est une fausse rousse.

-On voit ses racines. Mais c'est pas ça la question !

-Quelle question ?

-La question que je viens de te poser.

-Tu m'a poser une question ?

-Fait pas le con, Malfoy. T'es trop doué pour ça.

-Je suis outré par de telles accusations. Je te somme de les retirées immédiatement.

-Rêve, Malfoy. Voir même crève.

-J'ai pas saisi la nuance.

-En même temps, t'es blond, c'est pas étonnant.

-Pardon?

-Rien. Oublie.

-Chui peut être blond. Mais toi, t'es rousse. Au Moyen Age, on t'aurais brulé, pour ça.

-Pauvre type.

-Pauvre rousse.

-Tartufle.

-Morue.

-Pardon ?

-C'est affectueux. J'adore le poisson.

-Et ben tu sais quoi ? Ton poisson, tu va te le faire cuire tout seul.

-Hein ? Mais..

-La ferme, la fouine. Je me casse chez Hermy et j'espère pour toi que ce soir je serais calmée, parce que sinon, je te jure que tu vas déguster.

-Ouch.

-Comme tu dit, homme de Cro-Magnon.

-Cro-Mignon, tu veux dire ?

-TU M'AS PARFAITEMENT COMPRIS, MALFOY ! s'écria La jeune Weasley, qui saisit son sac et transplana directement chez sa belle sœur.

-B on, ben plus qu'a attendre qu'elle revienne, soupira Malfoy. Je vais quand même ranger un peu , avant qu'elle n'arrive. DOBBYYY !


End file.
